Bring Me Back
by M. Bautista
Summary: Careless in battle as always, Ichigo has been warned against taking another head injury any time soon. Well, fate didnt seem to be on his side with that one. When he loses his memories, who'll bring him back? Lemon. post aizen war.


**First first first very first oneshot (and bleach fic!)and attempt at yaoi. I like consider myself somewhat of an expert in the fandom, but lemme know if there are discrepencies and leave your questions, comments, or concerns in your review. Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and more than likely will not own Bleach. That right is Tite Kubos (lucky sonuva…)**

**Pair: Read and Find out (though if you searched im sure you already know)**

**Rated: M for sexual themes and explicitness**

**Word Count: 4485**

**Title: Bring Me Back**

**Date Completed: 3.11.08**

* * *

Ichigo's breath came in ragged patterns as he clutched onto Zangetsu's guard-less hilt. He eyed the last hollow left standing from the masses that had initially been there. It had been a laborious battle- not because the hollows were particularly difficult to defeat- but because there were so damn many of them!

After ten years of being a captain, you'd think he'd get a vacation now and then. Ichigo was just glad it was almost over. Then he could go back home, take a nice long bath, and possibly-

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as the grotesque being with a hole in its chest sent a long tentacle flying towards his head.

Lost in thoughts, Ichigo barely had time to dodge it and send a half-assed Getsuga Tenshou in the hollow's direction.

That was close, Ichigo sighed as he flash stepped behind the creature and brought his zanpaktou down, straight through the hollows head. It's true that the blow wouldn't have warned killed him, but Uohana had warned him that another head injury within the next few weeks would lead to bad repercussions.

Ichigo landed on his feet and brushed off his white captain's haori as the hollow vaporized.

_Finally…_ he thought, heaving a sigh as he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder. All he had to do now was find his lieutenant and head back to the seiretei.

"Kurosaki-taichooo!" he heard Rukia's voice call from the distance.

Leave it to his lieutenant to arrive _after_ the battle.

"Stop calling me that," Ichigo grumbled as he rounded on the petite shinigami. She only used that address because she knew it bothered him.

"I'm only showing proper respect, _Kurosaki-taicho_," she said smugly, putting unneeded emphasis on the last part.

Ichigo shook his head.

"C'mon, let's head back," he said, and made to move forward, when he felt his food collide with a rise in the baron ground. Before he could catch himself, Ichigo fell (with unexpected momentum) face first on to the hard dirt.

Before he could even register what had happened he heard Rukia's cackling above him.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, "Kuro-Kuro- HAHAHAHAHA!"

Face flushed with anger and slight humiliation, Ichigo made to stand up, but instantly felt light-headed. He collapsed again, only having made it to his knees.

He heard Rukia's laughter falter a bit.

"Kurosaki-taicho?" she inquired.

_What the hell…_

"Damn it… stop… calling me…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Ichigo's vision began to blur and soon his entire sense of direction was shot. He could have been hanging upside down for all he knew.

_Shit…_ he thought, _what's wrong with me?_

"Kurosaki-taicho," he heard a voice in the distance call, "Ichigo!"

Darkness overtook him.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open against a bright light hanging directly above him. He narrowed his eyes as he adjusted to the light and examined his surroundings.

He was lying on a bed in a perfectly rectangular room. About five more beds exactly like the one he was lying in were aligned against the wall. Twilight shone through the giant window on the wall across from him as he sat up.

There was no one else in the room and nothing seemed to be connecting in his mind.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taicho, you're awake."

Ichigo stared at the sudden appearance of a woman in a black shihakushou and a white haori- much like the one he noticed he was wearing- and a long, raven plait down her front. Where had she suddenly come from?

"Kurosaki-taicho?" Ichigo asked in a bewildered tone.

The woman frowned a little, almost imperceptibly.

"Kurosaki-taicho," she repeated, "Are you feeling well?"

Ichigo tried to wrap his head around what was going on. Who was Kurosaki and who was this woman? Why couldn't he remember anything?

"Who are you?" Ichigo finally asked, hoping this woman would have answers for him.

Her frown was more than perceptible this time.

"Kurosaki-taicho," she began, "Do you remember what day it is?"

Ichigo thought.

"No."

"What year?"

Ichigo thought again.

"No."

"Where you are?"

"No."

"Your name?"

"Isn't it Kurosaki?" Ichigo asked, repeating what she'd been addressing him as.

"Please wait here," she said, and disappeared with a speed that took Ichigo off guard. She returned only moments later (with the same speed with which she had departed) this time with a very short and thin woman with big, dark blue eyes and ebony hair that spiked at the ends.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed in a relieved tone, not hesitating to trap him in a surprisingly firm embrace for someone of her size. Then she suddenly released him and shoved her fist into his stomach, his obviously rock hard stomach, with unexpected strength, causing Ichigo to fall backwards onto the bed.

He didn't know if he should hug her back or run for the heavens.

"You've had all of squad three worrying," she fumed, reeling back for another punch.

Ichigo looked fearfully upon the raised fist.

"Kuchiki-san," the woman with the braid said, halting the shorter woman's next attack, "Kurosaki-taicho can't remember anything."

Kuchiki, as apparently was her name, froze and stared at Ichigo warily.

"What do you mean?" Kuchiki asked disbelievingly.

"Kurosaki-taicho, do you recognize this person?"

Ichigo stated at Kuchiki long and hard, trying to ring some metaphorical bell.

"No."

Kuchiki fell over.

"W-what?!" she exclaimed, getting back up, "What's happened to him? All he did was fall on his face."

"I'd already warned Kurosaki-taicho to avoid a head injury for a while," the woman explained, "he's had 42 in the last three weeks alone."

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit. Was he that much of a klutz?

"Apparently the result is severe memory loss," she went on.

"Is it permanent?" Kuchiki inquired.

"It's doubtful," the woman responded encouragingly, "but to advance his recuperation, he should go about his normal daily routine. Please escort him to his house Kuchiki-san."

"Osu (**Yessir)**, Uohana-taicho." She said, before adding quietly, "Hundreds of hollows and a rock on the ground takes him out…"

Kuchiki, on the way to his house, explained to Ichigo that she was Kuchiki Rukia, his friend and lieutenant and that he was the captain of the third squad. That they were shinigami, what shinigami were, what they did, where they were, what the gotei 13 were, and dropped a few names- Abarai, Inoue, Ishida, Yasutora…

It was a lot to try and process and Ichigo recognized nothing, and that didn't change when they arrived in front of a simple looking little apartment.

"This is your home," Kuchiki explained, "I don't know what you do in their every night, but you only come out if there's an emergency. Otherwise you're in their 'til morning."

Ichigo nodded.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," he said, and felt a stab of guilt when a pained expression crossed her face.

"Good night," she said, and disappeared in a flash. **(fufufufu)**

Ichigo walked through the unlocked door of his apartment into a room lit only by the moonlight shining through two windows on either side of the room.

He was in the living room, apparently, which contained one couch, one love seat, and one kotatsu in the middle. It was a relatively empty room. Off to the side and through an archway he could see a kitchen.

Ichigo looked around trying to get a sense of familiarity.

Nothing.

He went through the nearest door and found himself in a bedroom, with a king-sized bed against the wall underneath the window and a dresser in the corner.

Another empty room.

_Odd…_ Ichigo thought as he stared at the bed, if he lived by himself why would he have a king-sized bed?

He sighed in frustration. He had the annoying feeling of being close to remembering a thing, but not quite making it. Like it was at the top of his head; the tip of his tongue. It was nerve-wracking.

_Any _sense of familiarity would have helped.

He went through the door in a corner of the bedroom- (almost stomping) and then it hit him as he opened the door- that sense of familiarity.

He gazed at the glass encased shower.

_He shuddered all over as his backside was pressed completely against the cool glass around the shower. It was a sharp contrast from the warm water pouring over him, and the hot body pressed against his front._

_Ichigo gasped as lips found their way to his neck and began to lick and suck, causing him to shudder once again, and causing his knees to tremble._

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt a blush creep up his face at the obscure memory. His eyes still locked on to his shower.

He glanced over at the mirror and saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him from beneath a bush of orange hair. The face also hit a chord of familiarity.

_So this is me…_

He brought a hand up to his face.

_"Ichigo, you know this is inappropriate," Rukia chided._

_Ichigo scoffed and looked away, not really believing he was having this conversation. _

_"Since when have I ever given a damn about what as appropriate?" He snapped back, "It's not like I have a lot of control over the situation anyway."_

_"He's your colleague," she warned. "Not even a month on the job and already…"_

_"You're just mad 'cuz I'm screwin' your- OW!!"_

_His sentence was cut short by a sharp fist to his face. He looked down and saw a vein bulging from Rukia's forehead._

_"BAKA!" she screamed, "That's not it at all! I just don't want to see you hurt if it doesn't work out."_

_Ichigo stared at her for a second before grinning goofily and patting the top of her head playfully._

_"Don't you worry about me, Rukia," he said, "I'll be alright."_

_She cast him one last wary look before walking off. Once she was out of sight Ichigo put his hand to his face, soothingly. _Ow.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Ichigo reached to open the medicine cabinet. He blushed an even deeper red as his eyes found what was unmistakably a bottle of lube.

He slammed the cabinet shut and wondered exactly what kind of life he led.

He left the bathroom, back into his bedroom, and flopped backward on his large bed. This action brought back another surge of memories.

_He pushed Ichigo onto his bed a bit forcefully before climbing atop the orange-headed shinigami and resuming their passionate kiss. Ichigo parted his lips, asking for his lover's tongue. The older man smirked into the kiss before obliging._

_Ichigo's hands were pinned above his head as the man on top moved his knee up between Ichigo's legs, soliciting a soft moan from the third squad captain._

_The bastard smirked even more._

Ichigo quickly scrambled off of his bed and out of the bedroom, not liking the effects these memories were having on his body. Didn't he have any _other_ memories?

He frizzled his hair and groaned in frustration as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Who was that man? Why was he the only person Ichigo could remember?

Suddenly taken by an odd feeling of paranoia- feeling like he was being watched- Ichigo's head snapped up to see the cause. A man only slightly taller than him, clad in a uniform not dissimilar to his own. His hair was purely onyx- a shade darker than his grey eyes- and was held back in the front by some ceramic looking object.

More than the shock of having a man suddenly in his living room, was that this was the man from his memories. Ichigo froze, eyes locked on him, the memories coming back stronger than ever.

_A thin layer of sweat covered the entirety of his body as blood trickled from his scalp and down the side of his face. Ichigo pointed his blade at the man directly across from him on the lush battlefield, looking nowhere near as tired as Ichigo was feeling._

Bastard,_ Ichigo thought, as he feebly supported himself against the tree behind him. Though it was only a sparring session, he found himself fighting as though his life depended on it. He looked up at the man, standing perfectly still._

_Ichigo's top half of his hakama was gone, cut away by the thousands of floral blades he was up against, and he couldn't say he was complaining. The sun was blazing down mercilessly and he wished he could shed all of his clothing. _

_"Ya just gonna stand there all day, Bya-kun?" Ichigo teased smugly, though he was probably the one at the disadvantage. He swiped the hand that wasn't holding Zangetsu through his hair to get the damp locks out of his face. "If you don't hurry over here, I'm gonna hafta come after yo-"_

_But before he could fully get the sentence out, he felt a pair of lips forcefully, almost painfully, crush themselves against his own._

The man took a step closer to Ichigo, and he felt his heart begin to race. He felt compelled to do something, anything, but he couldn't will his body to move at all. Instead it began to act on its own.

_"Bya…ku…ya," Ichigo managed through pants as Byakuya's lips trailed from his mouth, tracing his jaw line before making their way to his neck, "Wha…what are you…ngh."_

_His thoughts all seemed to vaporize as Byakuya found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He'd had fantasies involving the stoic six squad captain before, but not even in his dreams did he dare think they would evolve to something more. _

_Not missing Ichigo's reaction, Byakuya began to pay extra attention to Ichigo's sensitive spot, licking and suckling it harder than before. _

_Ichigo finally dropped Zangetsu and ran his fingers through the long, onyx tresses of Byakuya's hair as Byakuya's hands placed themselves on Ichigo's hips. _

The man froze when he noticed Ichigo take a step back against the door.

"I'd heard you'd been released," he in a deep, smooth voice that almost made Ichigo's heart stop beating altogether.

All Ichigo could manage to do was nod. Had he come to check up on him?

_Ichigo felt himself hardening under Byakuya's touch and gasped as Byakuya pulled him off the tree and laid him on the grassy floor before hungrily resuming his ministrations, supported on all fours. Ichigo gasped as one of Byakuya's hands trailed down to Ichigo's inner thigh, while the other rested by Ichigo's orange unkempt locks._

_Ichigo gasped at the sudden contact and hardened even more as Byakuya trailed butterfly kisses all the way down to one of his nipples, taking it in his mouth and thrashing his tongue against it. _

_Ichigo gasped even louder and arched his back into the touch as Byakuya brought his hand up to massage the neglected nipple. _

_Ichigo moaned._

_Was this really okay? What if someone found them like this?_

_Byakuya's mouth left Ichigo's nipple for his finely chiseled abdomen, sucking his way all the way down to Ichigo's belly button. He dipped his tongue in with enough force to make Ichigo moan loudly as he thrust his hips up in reflex. _

_"Byakuya…" he whimpered/moaned, his erection now aching for attention. _

_Byakuya sat up to take his own clothes off, straddling Ichigo in the process, and causing him to moan loudly as their erections brushed through the fabric of their hakamas. _

_Byakuya himself froze a infinitesimally at the contact himself, but quickly shed both him and Ichigo of those bothersome garments. _

_Ichigo stared up at the sculpted shinigami above him, taking in every minute detail of his beauty as he carefully removed his kenseiken. When Byakuya was done, he leaned back over Ichigo, leaning in towards his face._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Byakuya breathed into Ichigo's ear, nibbling on it a bit._

_Ichigo's breath hitched._

_"Don't…" Ichigo struggled to say._

_Byakuya continued playing with Ichigo's ears, and gave his lobe a small lick._

_"Don't what?"_

_Visible shivers went all through Ichigo's body._

_"Don't stop…"_

"How are you feeling?" Byakuya asked the still-frozen Ichigo.

Ichigo relaxed a bit, and tried not to focus on those memories for the time being.

"Confused," he answered more truthfully than he had meant to. "Who are you?"

Ichigo only half knew who he was. He was a man named Byakuya, and he was a man he'd obviously had… _relations_ with, but was he something more?

Byakuya's solemn face turned into somewhat of a frown as Ichigo asked the question.

"So then you truly have forgotten," he said, more to himself than Ichigo. News seemed to travel fast in the seiretei.

"Yea," Ichigo confirmed, carefully eyeing Byakuya. What had he expected by coming here?

_As Byakuya kept on with Ichigo's ear, Ichigo had the strongest desire to feel Byakuya. So that's what he did._

_Ichigo slid his hand up Byakuya's defined chest and felt the contours of the muscles beneath that expanse of skin. He felt Byakuya shudder and pull away from Ichigo's ear. Ichigo was about to protest, but was quickly silenced by the gaze Byakuya now had him under. It was intense, and made him feel even more exposed than he already was. _

_Up until that point it had been raw passion, lustful vigor. Ichigo's heart began audibly pounding, however, when Byakuya came down and softly kissed the corner of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was frozen as Byakuya pulled back up and finally trailed his way down to Ichigo's neglected member, placing another soft kiss on its head._

_Ichigo's daze was pierced by wantonness as his hips seemed to propel themselves into Byakuya's touched autonomously. Byakuya, obviously amused by this, held Ichigo's hips down and continued, sliding his tongue along the slit of his Ichigo's member. _

_Ichigo choked back a deep moan. Why had this never felt so good before?_

Byakuya didn't seem to be preparing to leave any time soon.

"You haven't answered my question," Ichigo said. Then he noticed, for the first time, though how he could have been missing it for so long, was beyond him, that he was carrying a large sword wrapped in what looked like bandages that Ichigo recognized from his memory to be Zangetsu.

Byakuya caught his line of vision and held up the sword for Ichigo to take.

"You left it in the fourth division barracks," Byakuya explained.

He really carried around that monstrous weapon?

Ichigo stepped forward only enough to take the sword, then quickly stepped back. With the sword in his hand, however, he suddenly felt empowered in some way.

_Byakuya took his mouth away from Ichigo's erection only to replace it with one of his hands, while the other one remained to keep Ichigo's hips in place. Byakuya grasped it firmly, but carefully, earning a sharp gasp out of Ichigo, and then began to use the pad of his thumb to spread the pre-cum seeping out from the tip._

_Ichigo's breathing quickly became irregular as he moaned quietly at Byakuya's actions. Soon Byakuya began to move his entire hand up and down the shaft, causing Ichigo's quiet moans to change instantly into deep, loud, passion-filled moans. _

_The sound was an aphrodisiac to Byakuya._

"Why won't you give me your name?" Ichigo finally asked after a brief silence.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Byakuya answered.

_Kuchiki…_ Ichigo thought in bewilderment, instantly thinking of the short, blue-eyed girl. _Must be a relative._

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho," Ichigo said, going out on a limb and assuming the white haoris were symbolic of captain status. He lifted Zangetsu up in reference to what he'd just thanked him for. "I'm sure it's late though and you probably need to-"

"Ichigo."

His knees almost betrayed him right then. Almost.

_Wanting to hear more of Ichigo's needy moans, Byakuya began to thrust faster, and harder. Ichigo's responding sounds were louder, needier moans. He leaned down and took one of Ichigo's nipples into his mouth again, sucking hard as he continued to pump up and down. Ichigo couldn't stop the sounds escaping from his lips, or his back from arching, but he wasn't bothering to try anymore. Not when it felt so damn good._

_"Ah…" Ichigo panted, "Bya- ngh- Byakuya… I…"_

_Before the thought could even finish processing, Ichigo came into Byakuya's hand with a sound that was all but a shriek. His cum was all over his own chest and Ichigo was still reeling down from his peak, when Byakuya lifted one of Ichigo's legs over his shoulder._

_"What're you-"_

_"Suck," Byakuya commanded over Ichigo's inquiry, pressing two fingers to Ichigo's lips. _

_Needing no further explanation, Ichigo took Byakuya's fingers into his mouth and began to suck them sensually. He looked up and met Byakuya's eyes as he swirled his tongue over them, making sure they were nice and wet for where they were going next._

_Once he was satisfied with his work, Ichigo opened his mouth for Byakuya to take his fingers out. Once he did, Byakuya slid one finger into Ichigo and the younger shinigami squirmed in discomfort at the foreign digit. Byakuya slid a second finger and Ichigo squirmed again as he began scissoring his fingers to stretch Ichigo in preparation. _

_But before that, Ichigo needed to get hard again. _

_Byakuya began pumping in and out of Ichigo, searching for the spot that would have him seeing stars. Ichigo was feeling quite uncomfortable, however, and was about to tell Byakuya to stop when suddenly Byakuya found what he was looking for._

_Ichigo cried out in pleasure as Byakuya grazed his prostate. Pleased, Byakuya slammed his fingers onto the spot again, and Ichigo almost screamed. He hit it again. _

_And again. _

_And again._

_Until Ichigo's length was aching from how hard he had become in so short an amount a time. _

_Finally, Byakuya pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and placed his own member at Ichigo's entrance, allowing his partner a second to brace himself. _

"Ku-Kuchiki-taicho?" Ichigo stuttered, tightening his grip on Zangetsu. Why was this man still here?

"You really do not remember me?" He asked.

His voice, though still calm as his face, had an underlying tone of pain. He began towards Ichigo again, not caring that Ichigo had pressed himself against the wall as far away from Byakuya as he could.

"I…"

_Byakuya slowly entered Ichigo, so as not to hurt him. Ichigo was thankful for this, because even at the pace he was going, it felt like Byakuya was going to tear his insides apart. Once he was all the way in, Byakuya stilled to let Ichigo get used to the feeling. Ichigo managed to wonder how much self control it must be taking to wait for him. _

_"Byakuya," Ichigo called, after a moment, and the man looked down at him. "Move."_

Ichigo's cheeks were flushing a red to make cherries cry at the combination of the memories and Byakuya closing in on him, now only some three feet away.

_Byakuya began, as slowly as he had entered, to thrust in and out of Ichigo, searching again for that certain spot. He knew he'd found it when Ichigo suddenly arched his back and cried out. _

_"Faster," Ichigo moaned, and Byakuya complied, picking up is pace a bit. "Harder!" Ichigo said with a throaty moan, as Byakuya began to pound in and out of him for dear life. Ichigo's groans and moans pierced one another every time Byakuya shot forward into him. _

_The volume only escalated when Byakuya began to stroke his member in rhythm with his thrusts._

"Wait," Ichigo held the hand that wasn't grasping Zangetsu out to stop Byakuya from coming any further. The plan backfired, however, as Ichigo's palm collided with Byakuya's chest, and his crimson cheeks reddened even more, if that was possible. He was about to pull his hand away when Byakuya suddenly grasped it and held it in place.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

_He was on his way over the edge. He didn't think it was humanly possible to be feeling so good._

"Kuchiki…taicho…"

Ichigo's hand was burning up.

"Only when you lose your memory do you start showing respect?" Byakuya asked, raising his eyebrow minutely.

_He came with a loud cry of the older captain's name._

_"Byakuya!" _

_That was all the latter needed to follow suit, and he came inside the hot-blooded orange-head._

Before he could say another word, Byakuya leaned in and pressed his lips to Ichigo's, gently; lovingly. At once more memories than Ichigo could handle flooded in.

_"Ne, Bakuya," Ichigo said teasingly, "You look tired this morning. Something happen to keep you up all ni- AAH!"_

_A thousand cherry blossoms were suddenly on his tail._

Byakuya wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pressing him flush against himself, as he deepened the kiss.

_"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!?" Ichigo asked heatedly, "A PIECE OF ASS?! I DON'T NEED THIS!"_

_"ICHIGO!" Byakuya yelled with uncharacteristic passion, and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders tightly. _

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he was caught off guard._

Fingers ran up Ichigo's face and into his hair as Byakuya forced Ichigo's mouth open to gain access.

Ichigo began to kiss him back.

_"Heh, happy six year, Byakuya," Ichigo said, snuggling up to his lover's side as he prepared to drift off into sleep._

Byakuya pulled away and gazed into Ichigo's eyes, desperately begging him to remember.

_"Do you think it possible for you to _attempt_ to address me with some respect as a fellow captain, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked as they walked to the captain's meeting._

_"But I've always called you 'Byakuya'," Ichigo protested, "It'd just be weird to stop now. You shouldn't expect special privileges just because you're screwing me you know…"_

_Byakuya tensed up visibly and searched for possible eavesdroppers before hurrying to the captains meeting on his own._

"…Byakuya," Ichigo whispered, only an inch between their faces.

Byakuya captured Ichigo's lips in another, more passionate kiss as he squeezed him even tighter.

Suddenly Ichigo took the hilt of his zanpaktou and whacked it across Byakuya's head as he slid from the six squad captain's grasp.

"Even when I lose my memory I cant get away from your horniness," Ichigo said, exasperated, the events of the day now weighing out on his body. He walked around to the center of the room and looked back at Byakuya, whose usual calm countenance had been restored.

Byakuya's pride was unbelievably adorable at times.

"Thanks for bringing me back though, Kuchiki-taicho."

* * *

**OOWAARIII!!**

**A bit more extensive than intended, but im satisfied. Yay! I'd be much obliged if you would click that lil purple "go" button in the corner there. **


End file.
